


You Belong With Me

by kataratano



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien knows that Mari is ladybug, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, LadyNoir - Freeform, Mari is struggling, Marichat, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, One sided reveal, adrien agreste is a dork, adrienette - Freeform, no I’m not going to tag ladrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataratano/pseuds/kataratano
Summary: it had been 2 months 4 days 3 hours and 2 minutes since Adrien Agreste had found out the identity of his superhero partner. Things were starting to change as the two got closer, but there was still one issue. Marinette didn’t know.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Kudos: 17





	1. School projects and school crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, This going to be my first multi chapter fic, pls support its appreciated.  
> Yes this is based off you belong with me by Taylor swift bc I’ve been going through a swiftie faze atm. Stream Love Story (Taylor’s Version) tysm.  
> hope you guys enjoy <3

Marinette woke up to the sound of Tikki screaming in her face and her alarm going off like crazy. She had overslept. Typical of her. She had been out late on patrol with chat, they had played a game of tag on the rooftops until they got tired and sat down on the roof. Just as they started talking, their miraculous’s beeped and it was time for them to go.

She had gotten home at 2 am, which was way later than usual. Tikki scolded her for it but she thought she was going to be fine so she didn’t bother and drifted off to sleep. Next thing she knew it was 10 am and she was an hour and a half late for school.

for someone so close to school she was always late, her classmates found it weird. Considering the fact that she couldn’t have gotten stuck in traffic since her house was right across the road. But yet as she rushed through the gates and into her classroom, no one was surprised at how late she was.

“Miss Dupain-Cheng, this is the 7th time this month that you have been late to my class” Ms Mendeleiev boomed. Marinette stopped to catch her breath and breathed out a huffy response “sorry ill try to make sure this doesn’t happen again”. “That’s right you will because your going to be in detention after school today, and if this continues you’ll be suspended. Now quick hurry up and get to your seat, I’ve assigned partners for your project. You’ll be doing yours with Adrien” Ms Mendeleiev said with a scowl on her face. 

Marinette hurried to her spot nervously, she was scared. This was the first project that she’d done with Adrien alone and she was obviously not the most confident of people when it comes to talking to Adrien Agreste.

Adrien smiled, he was happy to be working with Marinette. Ever since he found out she was ladybug it had only made his love for her stronger. He had always loved her really but he felt as if he would be betraying his lady if he went and confessed his feelings for Marinette. But then he saw her transform by accident and it all clicked.

He and Marinette had been getting closer but ladybug and chat were much closer than the two whereas their civilian selves. The two had been on a couple of dates actually, with ladybug reluctantly agreeing. Although they hadn’t made it official yet the lady blog was abuzz with theories and evidence.

Adrien's 14-year-old self would’ve flipped if he knew he would be dating ladybug in 3 years, but his 17-year-old self was much better at controlling his excitement. 

Marinette and Adrien spent the rest of the period bouncing off ideas and chatting. The bell rang and everyone went to their next class but just as Marinette was about to leave Adrien called after her. “Marinette wanna work on the project after school?!” He practically yelled. Marinette responded with a loud yes down the hallway and headed to her next class.

Alya: sooooooo you and Adrien am I right?!?

Marinette: Alya no. 

Marinette: I told you, I have a boyfriend already.

Alya: yeah yeah, Luke whatever

Marinette: *LUKA

Alya: Ik u still like Adrien

Alya: don’t even try to hide it

Marinette: no I don’t.

Marinette: now get off ur phone weirdo

Marinette: ur gonna get it taken away

Alya: ok bye see you later idiot <3

Marinette: bye idiot <3


	2. I'm the one who makes you laugh When you know you're about to cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An akuma fight ensues and Marinette finally knows that chat knows who she is. Also chat being sad about Marinette and Luka dating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys :)  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I’m not very good at writting action scenes and coming up with villain names but whatever. This chapter is a bit longer because i had time to write it. Also sorry about not updating for like a month life just happens y’know.

Adrien waited outside the Dupain-Cheng bakery for Marinette so they could work on their project. They were about 2 minutes away from the bakery when Marinette realised she had forgotten her phone and told Adrien to keep walking while she ran back to get her phone. A text popped up on his phone, it was from Marinette.

Message from marinette  
Marinette: got caught up in an Akuma attack, taking shelter. Go into the bakery and hide with my parents :)

Adrien: ok be safe <3

It took him 2 minutes to realise that he just sent a heart to Marinette, he panicked and then realised she probably just thought it was friendly, cause they where y’know friends. He walked into the bakery and Tom and Sabine told him to go up to Marinette's room and hide.

He made his way upstairs to Marinette's room and climbed up onto the balcony. Plagg jumped out of his pocket as he yelled “Plagg, claws out” then a transformed chat noir jumped off Marinette's balcony towards the site of the Akuma.

He scanned the site for ladybug and he couldn’t see her but just as he was about to jump down to fight the Akuma ladybug appeared behind him. “Hey chat, ready to fight this Akuma,” she said sadly. “M’lady, what's wrong, is the akumatised person a friend of yours?” Chat replied pretending to not know that it was her boyfriend. as she wiped the tears from her eyes She chuffed “Yes it is, now can we get going please".

They made their way towards an akumatised Luka. Marinette felt horrible for the way she had treated Luka this past year, he was such a good person and she didn’t deserve him if she was, to be honest with herself. He had always put her happiness first even though she never put him first, and it had started to get to him.

“I am 2nd choice! And you and chat noir will hand your miraculous's to me!” Luka yelled as he shot words and phrases out of his phone. One read “okay be safe <3” Adrien panicked that was the text he had sent to Marinette and it was hurdling towards her, well not her but ladybug. He jumped in front of her to shield her from the attacked but it hit her and suddenly she was marching towards Luka. 

He had to figure out a way to get her earring so he could transform into mister bug safely so he took her and ran across the rooftops to Marinette's balcony and took off her earrings. 

Marinette de transformed before she could realise what had happened. “CHAT, WHAT THE HELL” she screamed at the top of her lungs. “Mari calm down we will talk about this later, quick I need your earrings so I can go deakumatise Luka” he replied surprisingly calm. “WHAT WHY CAN'T I DO IT!” She huffed in a panic as she started to pace up and down the balcony. 

“If you transform with Tikki you're going to be under the control of Luka. so you can take Plagg and ill take Tikki” he replied holding his hand out so that Marinette would hand him the earrings. “BUT I CANT KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND NOT MENTION THE FACT THAT YOU KNOW WHO I AM NOW, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO-“ she was cut off by chat putting his finger up to her lips, he said on the verge of annoyance “ill go behind the wall and transform with Tikki so you don't see me okay?”. “Okay.” She replied handing him the earrings. 

“We’ll talk about this later,” he said before running behind the wall of Marinette's balcony. “Plagg, claws in” he called, “quick Plagg take this to Marinette” Plagg flew away with the ring and Marinette called out “Plagg claws out”. “Tikki spots on” he called and they ran off to face Luka. 

“Wait chat.” Marinette said as she latched onto his hand, “are you sure about this? Like what if we cant deakumatise Luka?” Adrien looked at the tear rolling down her face. Her heartbreaking right in front of him and there was almost nothing he could do about it. At that moment he desperately wanted to pull her in and hug her, her head resting in his chest as she sobbed. He wanted to tell her that she would be okay and that they would defeat the Akuma like always but he couldn’t do that because she wasn’t his. She was Luka's. 

“We’ll be fine” he sighed before jumping off to the nearest rooftop, towards the Akuma. 

_______________________________________________________

“Miraculous Misterbug!” Adrien yelled throwing the lucky charm in the air.  
“Quick we need to find an alley so we can detransform” Marinette shouted to Misterbug. Misterbug stepped forward and pointed to a nearby alleyway “What about that one”. “Yap that's ok, quick our time is about to run out”.

“You go behind there and detransform and ill detransform here so I don't see you,” Lady Noire said with a smile. “Tikki spots off” Adrien called and then Marinette closely followed saying “Plagg claws in”. Plagg took the ring to Adrien and Adrien handed him a bit of cheese so he could transform again. 

“Plagg claws out” Adrien called and then walked over to Marinette.  
“I know we can't be more than friends but, I love you and ill never stop loving you even if I’m just a friend to you because I care about you, m’lady. So please if you ever need to talk, I’m here” he said pulling her in a tight hug before he extended hid baton and lifted him onto the rooftop.

“Wait chat! Are we still on for patrol tonight?” Marinette called. “Yep, see you then bugaboo” he smiled before running on the rooftops into the distance.

Not long after a text chimed through on marionettes phone.

Message from Adrien  
Adrien: I went home after the Akuma attack, do you want to work on the project tomorrow?

Marinette: sure Adrien see you then <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, I’m going to try writting the 3rd chapter a bit faster than this one so it should be out within the next week :)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this chapter was short o promise they’ll be longer I just have to get used to writing multi chapters.  
> ily y’all hope you enjoyed.  
> pls leave a kudos or something <3


End file.
